AG069
}} Love, Petalburg Style! (Japanese: トウカジムの危機！家庭の危機！！ Gym Crisis! Household Crisis!!) is the 69th episode of the , and the 343rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 25, 2004 and in the United States on March 12, 2005. Blurb Ash and friends finally arrive in Petalburg City. Ash heads to the Pokémon Center (PC) to take care of his team while everyone else visits May and Max's house. At the PC, Ash sees Norman talking to Nurse Joy. At the house, Norman's wife Caroline makes everyone lunch, and she seems very upset. The kids check out the greenhouse where Norman keeps his Pokémon, and his assistant Kenny explains that Norman has been going to the PC everyday to see Nurse Joy. The kids rush to the PC to yell at their father, just as Ash arrives at the house. Caroline shows up at the PC with her luggage and tells Norman she's leaving. Back at the greenhouse, Ash checks out Norman's Pokémon and gets into a battle with Team Rocket. Everyone returns to the house in the middle of the battle, and something in the greenhouse is damaged that makes Norman very upset. He has his Slaking use Focus Punch on Team Rocket to send them blasting off. It turns out that Nurse Joy was actually helping Norman prepare a fireworks display for his wedding anniversary, but it was ruined during the battle. Nurse Joys repairs the display, and that night they all watch the fireworks together. Plot and have finally returned to Petalburg City, where and Max are looking forward to seeing their family, and Ash is after another Gym . As they walk through downtown, they spot yet another poster of Norman, and realize he must be pretty famous and idolized here as well. Max and May already knew this, of course, and that he's been undefeated for a while. However, Ash is pretty motivated and confident about beating him, especially after having gone to the Pokémon Center several times. While Ash splits up and goes to heal at the Pokémon Center, Max and May drop by at home for a visit and a pit stop, and boast about their progress and captures. When they get there, a young lad named greets them at the doorstep. They all seem to know him, Max and May explain that this guy is one of Norman's best students, and he's a good cleaning man like . However, Brock happened to meet him and get acquainted with him back when he was on his way from Pewter City to meet up with Ash and friends in Hoenn, so he knows him too. Max and May ask him if their dad knows that they're around, but then he quickly changes to a suspicious tone and says that he is out doing some business. Then, he whispers to them something about not to worry, he'll explain everything soon, but now is not the time. This leaves them utterly confused, but before they can say anything, Caroline, their mother comes and greets them. As they say their hellos, they trample her with hugs, and say that they've been on quite a big adventure. However, before they explain, they ask where their dad is, and Caroline stops dead at that mention. Kenny then hears what's going on, and quickly interrupts and change the subject and starts cleaning the area, and asks them to tell more about their adventure. So, Caroline invites them all in for lunch, and asks Brock to possibly help out a bit. Meanwhile, Ash and have arrived at the Pokémon Center, and Ash is surprised to see that aside from Nurse Joy being there, Norman is leaning over the front desk engaged in a deep conversation with her. Of course, while that can be taken suspiciously in many ways, Ash is only psyched about having that battle, so the sight of Norman alone is enough to get him going. Ash quickly runs up to reunite with him, and is excited to prove that he's gotten stronger. He feels even more special that Norman actually remembers him, but then he realizes that's not really a surprise since he's a friend of his children. Norman's impressed with all of Ash's accomplishments, and feels that he can now take Ash on in a proper Gym Battle for once, three on three. Joy then comments about how Norman is a great Gym Leader (and also mentions something under her breath about his good looks). Norman, blushing, thanks her, while Joy happily heals Ash's Pokémon. Meanwhile, is hiding out in the nearby jungle, trying to devise a new plan to become popular, since last time didn't work. After much deliberation, remembers that the twerps are going to the Gym for a battle, and perhaps they can use the old hide-underground-and-snag trick. Back at their lodge, Max and May are eating and bragging about their journeys, and adventures with Team Rocket. Then they tell them about Ash and he's here to challenge dad once again, but once again, Caroline stops dead in her cooking at that mention. Kenny then quickly walks in and steers them off that subject by asking to tell a bit more about their adventure, and what kinds of Pokémon they captured. May mentions that her best Pokémon now is . However, Caroline goes even more sour at the mention of Beautifly. Kenny, who can't think of a safe way to explain this situation, quickly stands in the way so they can't see their mother's reaction, while Max brags about how Beautifly got her to win some s. Caroline is now nearly losing her temper, but Kenny can't let them see that, so he tries to console her and calm her down and not be that sensitive. So then, with a tone of sadness in her voice, she tries her best to act happy for them. But the mystery about why Caroline gets so uptight about Beautifly still remains unsolved. After lunch, Kenny takes Max, May, and Brock out into the nearby woods where Norman trains to explain the situation. He begins to warn them that this may give them a nasty shock, but before he gets to it, Max jumps in excitement. They turn around, and notice their old friend hanging from a branch. Then they remember exactly the same Vigoroth battling Ash's Pikachu, and know that he'll have to face it again. Max is pretty sure he won't stand a chance as Vigoroth is pretty tough. May then notices him hugging it, and isn't sure if he's supporting Vigoroth or his dad more. Kenny is still waiting patiently for an opportunity to explain the situation but is then interrupted by a hanging from that tree as well. May, interested, gets a bit of data on Slakoth from the Pokédex. They explain to Brock that this is also Norman's, and Ash will have to face it as well. However, it's rather lazy compared to its evolution, Vigoroth. Kenny is now desperate to get to the point, but then Max points to a resting nearby. May grabs some info from the Pokédex again, and Max realizes that since this is Vigoroth's evolution, it must be their dad's best Pokémon. Now, Kenny is getting sick of waiting, so he asks them to kindly listen to him. As they crowd around, he whispers that rumor has it that Norman is in love with the local Nurse Joy. Max and May gasp (and Brock too, because he's jealous of Norman). Kenny explains that he's never openly admitted it, but he hasn't been to the house in a long time, and has been acting shady. And one time he accidentally overheard them doing some slight flirting with each other. Max and May are nearly too shocked to ask anything, but Max is still wondering about the Beautifly thing. Kenny explains that when Norman proposed, the most memorable romantic moment was in a field of flowers and Beautifly, so whenever they think of Beautifly, they think of their romance. But now with all this, it's no wonder she wouldn't want to hear about Beautifly, especially since that picture of them there was stored away by Caroline when she started going through this tough time. Just then, Ash finds them in that secret hideout, and then May and the others remember that Ash has been to the Center. Team Rocket is also in the woods, and they notice the gang, and are ready to devise a plan to steal . However, suggests they snag Slakoth, Vigoroth, and instead, since they would make good presents for the . Vigoroth to wake him up, and Slakoth and Slaking to help him relax after a long day's work. Jessie and James love that idea and decide to go through with it. The first thing Ash says when he meets them is that he saw Norman, and he seems to be doing good. He was also talking to Joy about something, but he couldn't exactly tell. Now, it all connects to the rest of them, even more evidence. Once again, they ask Ash if he managed to pick up anything odd in their conversation, involving romance. Then he mentions he saw them both blushing, and that seems to be enough evidence. Then, while they explain to him what they know about what's going on, Brock puts on an act and runs off to the center, and claims he's going to get to the bottom of this. The others aren't so sure, knowing Brock and his antics when it comes to stuff like this, so they decide to follow him in case he does anything stupid. That is, everyone but Ash. He's still somewhat confused, and yells at them to wait up, but Vigoroth falls on him from the tree, surprising him. As the rest of them arrive at the Center, they see Norman leaning over the front desk in a deep conversation with Joy, which is enough to make them nervous. Nurse Joy recognizes them and tells Norman that they're there. They all greet him, and pretend they don't know anything, as he asks about their journey. But they're too shocked to talk, but Brock is still a bit blind to what's happening and is a little jealous of Norman. Norman also knows Brock from when he visited that time, but he didn't know about how flirtatious he was. Quickly, Brock runs and starts flirting with Joy as usual, but Kenny gets mad and pulls him away. Back in the jungle, Team Rocket arrives at a door, which they think is the Gym. As they go in, they notice a machine, and immediately realizes it isn't. Jessie remembers that the Gym is in the other direction. Back at the Center, Brock has finally lost his marbles, and blows up at Norman about how Caroline is worried sick at home about him, and how Joy is meant to be with him instead of Norman. Kenny then gets extremely aggravated, and pulls Brock away again, dragging him out. Even May is stunned at Brock pulling something like that. Suddenly, a very angry Caroline appears in the doorway, and tells him off for what she knows. Everyone is surprised to see her, especially Norman. When she asks for an explanation, he says he's just visiting, and they all fall over. They keep trying to squeeze it out of him, but he openly denies it and stays silent, even when Kenny asks him. In the woods, Team Rocket sees Ash and Pikachu sitting with the Slakoth line trio, and jumps out at a perfect opportunity. They say their and attack Ash with and . Back at the Center, there's a big affair brawl going on. Norman feels bad about what he's done, and says he loves Caroline with all his heart, but it's hard for Caroline to forgive him. The kids are on the side that they should unite as a family once again. As the argument continues, Max breaks out into tears, and goes on about how he misses living with them as a family, and he loves them both deeply, and that his father is like a hero to him, and he doesn't know what he'd do if they were apart. Caroline is actually really touched by Max's words, as is Norman. Now it looks like he's given them something to think about, since they both deeply love their children. Seviper attacks Pikachu with , while attacks Slakoth with . While they all run with Ash (except Slaking who's still asleep), Seviper fires another Poison Tail, breaking the door to the place down and knocking them all out. Suddenly, to his luck, Norman, Joy, Caroline, Kenny and the kids come to the rescue. Norman is the only one that can control them, and he looks especially angry they attack with Poison Tail and Pin Missile, destroying that machine. With rage, Norman yells in a booming voice for Slaking to wake up. It may be heavily sleeping, but it can hear him. Slaking then charges at them angrily, and fires a , blasting them to oblivion. However, Norman is still angry that his machine has been destroyed. That's a real disappointment to everyone else as well, but Joy happens to be able to fix it. Norman gladly thanks Joy, but Caroline looks a bit jealously paranoid again, until Brock comes and starts flirting with Joy, only to be dragged away by Max. When Joy finishes fixing it, they set off the machine, and Beautifly-shaped fireworks are shot into the air. Joy also apologizes about being secretive, but she reveals that Norman knew that she is also a fireworks technician. He wanted to arrange a special gift for Caroline to celebrate their anniversary, the Beautifly fireworks commemorating that day in the flower field with all the Beautifly. Everyone cheers as they hug once again. While Norman goes in to get some more drinks, Caroline tells them about their wedding and their honeymoon, and the symbolism of Beautifly to them. Then he comes back, thanks Ash for saving his Pokémon, and tells him that he has convinced him he is a worthy Trainer, and he can have the battle tomorrow. Norman also tells Ash in advance that he will use Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking. Max, however, still insists that Ash doesn't stand a chance, but Ash is motivated as usual. May seems to have mixed feelings about who will win, and who to root for. It will all be determined tomorrow. Major events * and Max reunite with their parents, Norman and Caroline. * meets Norman and Caroline for the first time. * prepares for his Gym with Norman. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * Norman * Caroline * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Norman's) * (Norman's; debut) * ( ; debut) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * This episode's English title is the third which is a pun on the name of the television series . The other two are Love, Totodile Style and Love, Pokémon Style. * This is the first episode in which Karen Neill voices Caroline. Errors * When checks her Pokédex on and , her finger isn't covered by her glove, similar to Ash. * After has said their , speaks without moving his lips. * For some reason, the local Nurse Joy knows , but she has never met him before. ** This was only in the dub, however. In the Japanese version, Nurse Joy made no such mentions. * Brock says that it is nice to meet Norman again. However, he was on his own, prior to , May, and Max meeting up with him. * May explains to Brock why she and Max aren't allowed to watch Norman's Gym s, even though she already told him why in a previous episode. Dub edits * Norman's suspected affair with Nurse Joy is not as explicitly stated in the dub. ** Also, when Ash first sees Norman talking to Nurse Joy, Norman is not blushing as heavily as in the Japanese version. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אהבה בסגנון פטלבורג |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=Norman का सर्प्राइज़ }} 069 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy de:Romantik à la Blütenburg! es:EP345 fr:AG069 it:AG069 ja:AG編第69話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第69集